The Mattress Manuscripts
by bakayaro onna
Summary: A series of very short ficlets - some silly, some serious - starring Eiri and Shuichi, and featuring a mattress. Story Seventeen: Tops and Bottoms.
1. Story One: Coconuts

**The Mattress Manuscripts**

**By:** bakayaro onna

**Summary:** A series of very short ficlets - some silly, some serious - starring Eiri and Shuichi, and featuring a (sometimes implied) mattress.

All my writings are exercises, challenges and experiments. These stories have the following criteria:

-Use more dialogue  
-Write very short pieces  
-Cut down on the over-descriptive stuff  
-Must in some way revolve around some type of mattress

Discussions with one of my betas, Joules, challenged me to do a series of succinct pieces. Nini the Electrocuted Sheep at has a great group of 100-word pieces that inspired me to try very short pieces.

A very special thanks to the betas for this series, Joules and Aja, for taking time out of their busy lives to check these bits and pieces for me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation in any way, shape or form. However, Sena is my original character and belongs to me.

**Author Note:** Many of my Gravitation stories feature a mattress: _Pane Rattling_, _Kokigami_, _Serenade_, _Plan B_, _Sea Sex Shun_ and _Domesticity_. The **Mattress Manuscripts** bring more of these together under one umbrella.

**

* * *

**

Coconuts

_A story from **The** _**_Mattress Manuscripts_  
**

Word Count: 468  
Completed: 2/10/08

* * *

"Eiri? EIRI! Where are you?"

"Ugh... Oh fucking hell..."

"There you are!"

"Mika, stop yelling, and why are you breaking into my house..., again?"

"Why must **you** be so lazy?"

"It is none of your damned business."

"What are you doing in bed at this hour?"

"If you will stop yelling, I may tell you."

"Well?"

+sigh+ "You woke me up when I had just gotten to bed after a three-day writing session. Why the fuck are you here, anyway?"

"I found 'this' in the guestroom bedside table drawer!"

"You are yelling about a magazine..."

"Quit squinting at me. A Playboy! You brought a Playboy into my house while you stayed there last week when your electricity was out and you could not find an empty hotel because of the convention!"

"Stop yelling! You are making my head hurt."

"I cannot believe you brought this... this!... into my house where my children can find it!"

"How did big boobs and landing strip pubic hair become such an issue to a Japanese woman who has bathed with her brothers? And stop yelling!"

"We were kids then!"

"When did you become so Western in your thinking, Mika? It is disturbing. Nudity is natural. Stop yelling, damnit!"

"I do not want my children to grow up thinking women should be objecti..."

"I am home! Oh! Hi, Mika! I did not know you were going to visit this afternoon! I would have brought home some pastries!"

"Uh, hello, Shuichi."

"Hey! You found my magazine and brought it over to me. I had to hunt all around Tokyo for this one, being in English and all, and I thought I had lost it. Thank you so much, Mika!"

"This is YOUR magazine?"

"Yeah! One of Eiri's translated short stories is in this issue. It ties in nicely with the articles about making the perfect summer resort drinks, the top ten snacks for the beach and the most remote island get-aways for lovers. His story is about a half Hawaiian, half Japanese girl who..."

"Mika..."

"Yes, Eiri?"

"Leave. Now."

"Eiri, why did Mika slink out of here with that strange look on her face?"

"You constantly amaze her, dumb-ass."

"What was that all about, anyway?"

"Nothing important. Now, before I go to sleep for the next week, I think I need my cabana boy to bring his fruity self over here so I can nibble his nuts."

"Rats! I left my coconut bra in the hall closet. Will naked be okay?"

"Your coconuts have been out of the closet for years, so get your naked self over here."

"Mmmm, kiss me more, blond beach boy... She was pissed about the mag, huh? Ahhhh..."

"Yeah, good save." +gasp+

"She would never believe how we sometimes - Oh, yeahhhh... - look at girlie rags together and..."

"Shut up and pass the nuts."


	2. Story Two: Fleeting Moments

**The Mattress Manuscripts**

**By:** bakayaro onna

**Summary:** A series of very short ficlets - some silly, some serious - starring Eiri and Shuichi, and featuring a mattress.

**Story Two:** Fleeting Moments

See story one, "Coconuts", for author notes about these writing exercises.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation in any way, shape or form.

**

* * *

**

Fleeting Moments

_A story from **The** **Mattress Manuscripts**_

Word Count: 156  
Started: 7/4/07  
Completed: 10/8/2008

* * *

The fleeting moments, when the look of absolute contentment flickered across his partner's face, were the moments Shuichi treasured the most.

As their years together started adding up, Shu would notice the look a little more often. At first, he only caught a glimpse in a rare snuggling afterglow. He would occasionally find one in the kitchen, as Eiri cooked for them. He sometimes discovered one as they lounged on the couch, watching TV. He even saw a few as they stood in their hallway, getting ready to leave for the day, or while they browsed the grocery store aisles.

And now, as they sat propped up in bed together that night, reading and winding down from another long work day, Shuichi glanced over at his heart's light and saw the relaxed, slightly smiling face of his beloved. As his eyes welled up enough to blur the view, he realized the moments were no longer fleeting.


	3. Story Three: Compliment

**The Mattress Manuscripts**

**By:** bakayaro onna

**Summary:** A series of very short ficlets - some silly, some serious - starring Eiri and Shuichi, and featuring a mattress.

**Story Three:** Compliment

See story One, "Coconuts", for author notes about the criteria for these writing exercises.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation in any way, shape or form.

* * *

**Compliment**

_A story from __**The **__**Mattress Manuscripts**_

Word Count: 348  
Idea Started: 7/3/07  
Completed: 12/4/2008

* * *

Eiri liked going over his galley proofs while comfortable - propped up in bed with big fluffy pillows. Usually he got the chance to concentrate on his work without being disturbed. However, today he was being distracted. He sighed in resignation and stared down toward his feet, where his idiot lover sat on the end of the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I am doing?"

"Smart-ass. Maybe I should I ask instead - why you are doing that?"

"I finished mine, and yours were so conveniently available. Besides, I like yours better – they are bigger."

"Ugh. That colour does not really suit me, you know."

"Yeah, it does. You always look so sexy in black. Besides, black goes with everything."

"You DO have a way to get rid of that mess handy, right? You know I have to go to the temple tomorrow and perform for the bastard."

"Yep. And if you do not wear your tabi, your toenails will be seen under your black monk robes.

"Huh... Helping me give my father a stroke now, are you?"

"Maybe. And to add a little spice to his life. Everyone needs a little excitement once in a while."

"I do not think black pearl nail polish is that spicy, but it will definitely turn his face red."

"Red and black do look good together. And here is a little silver star for each of your big toes, just for some extra sparkle."

"Hmm... Want to come along and watch? You could flash your crotch at him again and maybe take him down for good this time."

"I would not miss it for the world. But I have something better than that stupid flower dress to wear; I have new leather short-shorts that lace up the sides and show my skin all the way up to my waist and open-toed, knee-high gladiator sandals, to show off our matching feet."

"My evil has rubbed off on you. I like it."

"Ooh, a compliment! I must mark my calendar!"

"Shut up."

"I love you, too, twinkle toes."

* * *

Galley Proof: a book proof taken before the type is broken up to print pages and usually printed as a single column of type with wide margins for marking corrections.

Tabi: The traditional ankle-high Japanese cloth socks with a separation between the big toe and other toes so they can be worn with traditional thronged footwear such as zori and geta. Cloth tabi are open in the back so they can be slipped on the feet easily. They have a row of fasteners along the opening so they can be closed. White tabi are worn for all formal occasions. Other colours are available. Blue and black are sometimes worn by men while traveling.


	4. Story Four: Christmas Wish

**The Mattress Manuscripts**

**By:** bakayaro onna

**Summary:** A series of very short ficlets - some silly, some serious - starring Eiri and Shuichi, and featuring a mattress.

**Story Four:** Christmas Wish

See story One, "Coconuts", for author notes about the criteria for these writing exercises.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation in any way, shape or form.

* * *

**Christmas Wish**

_A story from _**_The Mattress Manuscripts_**

Word Count: 369  
Idea Started: 12/14/05  
Completed: 12/17/2008

* * *

As I slowly awaken, I remember what day it is and almost groan. Will I get my wish? I want to stay in bed today, to remain warm and drowsy except when we are fucking. It is the best way to spend Christmas Day in Japan. Instead, I sigh heavily and crack open my eyes to the pre-dawn grey.

I look over to his place and am not surprised to see it empty. There go any ideas of fucking.

I know my partner will not let me remain in bed all day, even if I let him be on top as a present. He will want to get up early, dash to the dead tree I let him put up in the main room and see if Santa-san left him anything. Even after over a decade, the absolutely moronic loon I have made a life commitment to has not been fazed by my yearly Grinchy 'Bah Humbugs' and enthusiastically embraces the annoying holiday.

The toilet flushes and I twist my head to see my naked lover stumble out of the bathroom, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He surprises me by shuffling back to bed and crawling under the covers, his back to me. He shoves his slightly chilled body against mine and immediately relaxes with a happy sigh.

I suppose I am a glutton for punishment. I shift so my lips are close to his exposed ear.

"I thought you would be up already," I whisper.

"Nurghhmm...," mumbles the lump. He turns his head and blinks sleepily at me. "My first gift to you - sleeping in today. Merry Christmas, lover." He reaches back and gives my butt cheek a squeeze, then smiles before snuggling back into his pillow.

I wholeheartedly accept his holiday offering and gently kiss the back of his neck in thanks. His only reaction is a quiet 'mmm' and a deep contented exhalation as he drifts back to sleep.

He is definitely getting a chance to top today, as well as the small wrapped package I snuck under the tree last night after he passed out from the afterglow. "Merry Christmas, idiot," I murmur as I pull him closer and fall back to sleep, smiling.


	5. Story Five: Retribution

**The Mattress Manuscripts**

**By:** bakayaro onna

**Summary:** A series of very short ficlets - some silly, some serious - starring Eiri and Shuichi, and featuring a mattress.

**Story Five:** Retribution

See story One, "Coconuts", for author notes about the criteria for these writing exercises.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation in any way, shape or form.

* * *

**Retribution**

_A story from __**The Mattress Manuscripts  
**_  
Count: 145  
Started and Completed: 5/21/07

* * *

"Mine," I hiss, sending another punch into slowly shattering teeth.

"Mine," I snarl, feeling fingers and ribs collapse under my foot.

"Mine," I grunt, grabbing dirty lank hair and shaking the head attached to it so fiercely I hear the grinding snap as the vertebrae separate.

"Mine!" I bellow, spraying bullets in a wide arc around me.

"Yours," I hear vaguely as I flail my arms, thrashing my bound carcass into wakefulness.

He is lying on top of my body, holding me soundly with all his weight and limbs. He relaxes his grip when I stop struggling. He does not even try to hide his worried expression as he leans forward and kisses my temple tenderly.

My arms wrap around him tightly, squeezing a strangled yelp from him. He squeezes back, gently.

"Mine," I whisper into his scented dark hair and ease into peaceful dreams.


	6. Story Six: The Laying of Hands

**The Mattress Manuscripts**

**By:** bakayaro onna

**Summary:** A series of very short ficlets - some silly, some serious - starring Eiri and Shuichi, and featuring a mattress.

**Story Six:** The Laying of Hands

See story one, "Coconuts", for author notes about these writing exercises.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation in any way, shape or form.

* * *

**The Laying of Hands  
**_A story from __**The **__**Mattress Manuscripts**_

Word Count: 436  
Started: 7/1/07  
Completed: 12/20/2008

* * *

Shuichi quietly walked into the darkened bedroom and gazed at the clad form curled up in foetal position in the middle of their bed. His heart ached at the sight of his suffering partner. One of Eiri's vicious migraines was wrecking havoc on the writer and the only thing that could cure it completely was time, rest and long hours of unconsciousness.

Shu gently sat on their bed close to his afflicted lover and lightly touched his shoulder. "Hey", he murmured. The incapacitated lump on the bed shakily pulled the black sleep mask off one pain-filled eye and accepted the pills and glass offered. Shu helped him sit up enough to take the medication then retrieved the water glass from one trembling hand. Eiri slipped the mask back in place and gingerly put his pounding head back on his pillow, where their cat, Sena, curled back around his blond hair and turned up her soothing purr.

The concerned man walked around to his side of the bed to put the glass on his nightstand then cautiously crawled onto the mattress. Careful not to jostle the pitiful form huddled in front of him, he spooned behind his pain-wracked lover and draped his arm across the older man's waist. Shuichi knew he had a soothing touch and that Eiri liked being held and petted when he felt miserable, even though the crotchety male would never admit it out-loud.

Shu adjusted himself so he could reach up with his other hand to rub the back of the blond's neck. He frowned as he detected tension stretched taut against the skin and dug his long fingers into the neck tendons. As he felt them starting to loosen, he heard Eiri catch his breath and quietly moan with relief.

The singer knew what else would comfort his tormented sweetie. Throughout their years together, Shu had noticed his partner doing this unconsciously on occasion and had figured out it was calming to the writer. He had used it with success many times and knew it would help now. He shifted his draped arm and started rubbing Eiri's cloth-covered abdomen delicately with his palm. The lump whimpered.

He slipped his hand under Eiri's tee-shirt right above the suffering man's navel and began light gentle circular caresses on the writer's skin with his fingertips. Shu thought it was like stroking a nervous beast into placidity. A small sigh escaped the blond's mouth as he relaxed farther into the mattress.

Pouring his love and concern for his lover through his actions, Shu stroked and comforted until Eiri's medication sent the man into a healing sleep.


	7. Story Seven: Nirvana

**The Mattress Manuscripts**

**By:** bakayaro onna

**Summary:** A series of very short ficlets - some silly, some serious - starring Eiri and Shuichi, and featuring a mattress.

**Story Seven:** Nirvana

See story one, "Coconuts", for author notes about these writing exercises.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation in any way, shape or form.

**Note:** Thanks to everyone who has been supporting this series of little ficlets – I greatly appreciate your interest. I have been accumulating these bits for a few years now, as you can tell by some of the stories' start/complete dates. For those of you who have mentioned liking to see this series continue, yes, I do have more and will slowly post them, usually one a month.

While this is not a Valentine story, I wrote one a few years ago if you are interested. Just look for "Red Day, White Day" on my fic list. Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

**Nirvana**

_A story from __**The **__**Mattress Manuscripts  
**_Word Count: 108  
Started: 7/11/08  
Completed: 2/11/2009

* * *

Waking up tranquil.

Waking up at ease. Cozy. Calm.

Waking up feeling indescribable peace within.

Who would have guessed I would feel this way sleeping next to a spastic, raucous, tireless, vibrant, deafening, fidgety, strident, overly energetic crazy man?

I prop myself up on my elbows and stare down at his sprawled, limp body snoring beside me and sigh. Buddha is laughing his ponderously rotund ass off right now, at my expense.

To hell with Buddha. I settle back into the bedclothes, nestle my face back into my pillow, press my side against his warm body and let slumber take me again, luxuriating in my own personal Nirvana.


	8. Story Eight: Push the Buttons

**The Mattress Manuscripts**

**By:** bakayaro onna

**Summary:** A series of very short ficlets - some silly, some serious - starring Eiri and Shuichi, and featuring a mattress.

**Story Eight:** Push the Buttons

See story one, "Coconuts", for author notes about these writing exercises.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation in any way, shape or form.

* * *

**Push the Buttons**

_A story from __**The **__**Mattress Manuscripts  
**_Word Count: 566  
Started: 7/13/07  
Completed: 8/24/2008

* * *

One of the many things Eiri put his foot down on when Shuichi had become a permanent fixture in his life and home was having a TV in the bedroom. When Shu had badgered him repeatedly about it, Eiri finally snarled, "A bedroom is only for sleeping and fucking, not for other forms of entertainment."

Nevertheless, once in a great while, when Eiri was under-the-weather enough to put himself to bed, he would let Shuichi wheel their large TV into the bedroom so the vocalist could watch shows and play video games while still being next to his lover. The blond had a few ground rules: Shu had to refrain from rocking the bed too much with his bouncing enthusiasm while he gamed, he had to wear headphones to keep the noise levels more tolerable so the sick man could rest and nap if he wished (although Eiri could sometimes still hear the explosions), and the TV would once again be banished from the bedroom once the writer was feeling better.

Although he would never admit it, Eiri felt comforted by Shu's presence near him when he was ill, even with the muffled noise.

He usually ignored what was being blown up, slashed and stomped on the screen, but this particular afternoon, when he casually looked up while suffering through a series of violent wet sneezes, something caught his eye.

"Hey," he said, poking his lover in the ribs with his elbow to get his attention.

"Huh?" Shuichi removed one ear bud and glanced over at his rumpled, snotty-nosed lover. He immediately tried to stifle a howl of laughter when he saw the tissue stuffed up one of Eiri's nostrils. "Yeah?" he managed, gulping back the snicker threatening to leak out his mouth.

"Whatever you did just then, do it again." Eiri requested before yanking the tissue out of his nose and pitching it in the general direction of the rubbish bin next to the bed.

Shu wrinkled his nose in disgust at the gooey wads of paper surrounding the bin before getting back to the action on the TV screen. "This?" Shuichi punched a series of buttons.

Eiri looked at the screen. "Yes, that. Now do it again."

"Again? Okay."

"Yeah, just keep doing that for a while." The sick man leaned back into the massive pile of pillows behind him and settled himself.

"Eiri, I am just buying drinks and talking to the innkeeper about that ugly stuffed beastie head over the fireplace to get the next clue for the dungeon with the giant rats and the small ones that make squishy noises when you step on them and I know you cannot even hear the dialogue because of my headphones."

"Yeah, but just keep doing it." Eiri suddenly sneezed forcefully, shaking the mattress.

"This is weird, you know. Why would you want me to... Oh, I get it now." Shuichi started laughing. "You are such a perv, Eiri, even when you have the crud."

"What? Why would the designers put something like that in the game if it was not made to be enjoyed?" Eiri snorted indignantly before blowing his dripping nose with a sodden tissue.

Shu chuckled as he turned his attention back to his game. "The innkeeper does have bodacious bouncing boobies. It looks like she has two puppies wiggling around under that tunic."

Giggling happily, he pushed the buttons again.

* * *

We're gaming geezers. This story was inspired by two Playstation games we've played – the first Ratchet and Clank and the first Balder's Gate: Dark Alliance.


	9. Story Nine: Retribution Deux

**The Mattress Manuscripts**

**By:** bakayaro onna

**Summary:** A series of very short ficlets - some silly, some serious - starring Eiri and Shuichi, and featuring a mattress.

**Story Nine:** Retribution Deux

See story one, "Coconuts", for author notes about these writing exercises.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation in any way, shape or form.

_

* * *

_

**Retribution Deux**

_A story from _**_The Mattress Manuscripts  
_**Word Count: 470  
Started: 6/6/08  
Completed: 11/25/2008

* * *

"I will not let you touch him!" I scream at the shadowy laughing face before me. The sinister glimmer in those cold eyes enrages me more.

I conjure my magic sword to my hand and begin hacking at the evil form in front of me, my glowing blue samurai armour flashing lightning and sending it toward the demon. Its long dagger claws slide off my protective clothing and I spin to slice off the offending arm with one swift flick of my wrist.

"How dare you get near him! I am his protector! Only I can touch him! He is MINE!" I howl my rage as I slowly beat the monster down to a bloody mass of entrails and bone fragments. Its death wails are pleasing to my ears.

Suddenly, something grabs my shoulder and I cannot continue to pulverize my foe as easily as before. "Let go!" I bellow at the invisible entity, "I must destroy the one who threatens my love!"

"Hey..." I hear a voice speaking softly in my ear. I still struggle against the restraint, wanting to turn the pile of goop and gore into microscopic bits.

"Hey!" The deep voice is more urgent. I still see nothing but red gore, white bone and pale mutilated flesh. It needs to be flattened into oblivion.

"Shuichi!" I am shocked out of my berserk state when I hear my name and feel myself pulled away from the beautiful carnage I have made.

"Good riddance, you fucker!" I yell one more insult before finding myself on my back, staring up at a blurry face illuminated on one side by a bedside lamp.

I feel fingers lightly brushing against my cheek, wiping away wetness. When did I start crying? Warriors do not cry!

My eyes regain enough focus to see the man I fought so hard for looking at me, worry wrinkling his beautiful pale brow.

Safe. He is safe. I release the breath I'm holding and relax.

I reach up and stab the skin between his eyes with a forefinger, then start rubbing the creases to relax them. He bats my hand away then grabs it in his as he flops on his stomach, pulling my fingers to his lips as he settles on the mattress.

I roll on my side to watch him watch me. He kisses my knuckles and I sigh before shaking myself loose from his grip. I turn off the light and shift so my back is to him. His hand immediately snakes around my waist and pulls me close to his side while his leg tangles in mine. Almost instantly, his body relaxes against me and his soft snore vibrates above my head.

Knowing he is near and out of harm's way, I fall asleep, ready to defend him when I am needed again.


	10. Story Ten: Tabloid Scandals

**The Mattress Manuscripts**

**By:** bakayaro onna

**Summary:** A series of very short ficlets - some silly, some serious - starring Eiri and Shuichi, and featuring a mattress.

**Story Ten:** Tabloid Scandals

See story one, "Coconuts", for author notes about these writing exercises.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation in any way, shape or form.

* * *

**Tabloid Scandals**

_A story from __**The **__**Mattress Manuscripts**_

Word Count: 543  
Started: 7/1/07  
Completed: 1/26/2009

* * *

Grinning like idiots, the two naked men sat gingerly on their rumpled bed, assessing the damage covering their temporarily satiated bodies.

"Sorry about the bruise to your cheek, lover-man," Shuichi said contritely.

When it came to their passionate love for each other, they were no less than completely fervent about their physical relationship.

"My fault for not noticing your boney elbow coming toward me," said Eiri, gingerly touching his face.

When their jobs invariably forced them to be apart for months at a time, or even for just a week, they were starved for each other when finally brought back together.

"I think you had other 'things' on your mind at the time," chirped Shu, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

In the early years, they had torn at each other like ravenous gluttons, ripping cloth, skin and hair as they mauled, lacerated and mangled each other to their first exquisite release from carnal torture.

"I can see the tabloids now," the blond exclaimed with a soft chuckle. "Celebrated writer assaulted when caught in lover's tryst!"

Unsurprisingly, the accrued bodily harm from this reuniting collision of flesh would completely incapacitate them for a few days after the initial encounter.

"Drunken singer thrashes innocent paramour!" laughed Shuichi, gently caressing and kissing his lover's raw wrists and ankles.

Unintentionally crippling each other due to their exuberance, thus being unable to fuck almost constantly, was unacceptable for famished and insatiable male beasts.

"Distraught celeb-bratty wails, 'I was abducted by aliens and experimented on against my will!'" snickered the writer, pointing to and brushing his fingers over the numerous hand-shaped bruises covering his lover's arms, torso, thighs and hips.

Logically, they knew this behavior kept them from eating their fill of each other; however their attempts to control themselves, even now, years later, met with only limited success. They just could not help it; their desire for each other over-rode their common sense.

"I am carrying Bigfoot's love child! No - quintuplets!" exclaimed Shuichi, falling over onto his back in a fit of giggles then wincing at the impact.

After too many times when their clients actually DID show up to work right after a tour - hobbling in, looking like they had been run over by multiple bullet trains, being distracted, exhausted and useless during meetings and interviews - their employment representatives had finally wised up. The companies put their collective heads together and made accommodation clauses to their employees' contracts. The adjustments now included a few weeks off after each long tour and a few days break after a short tour.

"Scandal! Over-rated male vocalist sleeping with acclaimed male novelist," murmured Eiri, shakily crawling over to his supine lover, wrapping himself around his beloved's warm and pliant body and tucking his head under Shu's chin.

The contracts did not get into specifics, however it was understood the time off allowed their clients to screw themselves senseless and provide a reasonable amount of time to heal and recuperate before returning to work - refreshed, energized and ready to give their all to their vocations.

"JRock singer hopelessly addicted to rare drug - no cure..." Shuichi whispered into the blond hair, draping his arms and legs over his lover just as mutual lethargy pulled the contented men into slumber.

* * *

A/N: This started off as two separate stories but then I realized they were part of the same storyline and put them together.


	11. Story Eleven: Inspiration

**The Mattress Manuscripts**

**By:** bakayaro onna

**Summary:** A series of very short ficlets - some silly, some serious - starring Eiri and Shuichi, and featuring a mattress.

**Story Eleven:** Inspiration

See story one, "Coconuts", for author notes about these writing exercises.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation in any way, shape or form.

* * *

**Inspiration**

_A story from __**The **__**Mattress Manuscripts**_

Word Count: 117  
Started: 3/7/08  
Completed: 10/9/2008

* * *

After an especially creative encounter on their bed, Eiri reluctantly shook himself out of his post-coital daze and rolled over to fumble for the notepad and pen on his bed stand.

After a few minutes of frantic note-taking, he heard a chuckle next to him. Glancing over at his naked partner lying on his stomach - feet kicking in the air while he scribbled in the small notebook the singer kept by his bedside - he caught the intense expression on his lover's face.

Shu suddenly looked up and smiled brightly as their eyes met. Eiri smirked and got back to his flowing nouns, verbs and adjectives, knowing his muse was close in case he needed more inspiration.


	12. Story Twelve: A Sign of Intimacy

**The Mattress Manuscripts**

**By:** bakayaro onna

**Summary:** A series of very short ficlets - some silly, some serious - starring Eiri and Shuichi, and featuring a mattress.

**Story Twelve:** A Sign of Intimacy

See story one, "Coconuts", for author notes about these writing exercises.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation in any way, shape or form.

**

* * *

**

A Sign of Intimacy

_A story from __**The **__**Mattress Manuscripts**_

Word Count: 456  
Started: 2/5/0  
Completed: 1/25/2009

* * *

"Come on; let me do this to you!"

"If it will shut up your whining, fine - just do it so I can go back to my nap".

"Yay! Now get comfortable!"

"Ack! Annoying, you brat!"

"Hold still, grumpy-puss! The more you move around, the harder it is to get it in!"

"You are being too tentative; just stick it in and start moving around!"

"I do not want to jab you - I might hurt you!"

"It tickles when you are not confident. I hate being tickled, especially THERE!"

"I know, I know. Stop being such a prick. Now, how is that?"

"Better. That is almost like a nice scratch."

"I do not want to go too deep... EEEWWWWW! What is THAT coming out? Gross!"

"Let me see... Hmm, looks like some dried blood. Probably from that infection I had last week. I must have scratched too much."

"HOW do you accumulate all this crap in here? One day, I am going to find a pencil or something worse, like a light bulb."

"Practice, idiot, practice."

"Huh?"

"I refuse to explain."

"Oh, never mind. Okay, turn, please. Yeah, good angle. Here I come again!"

"Do not announce it; just do it, fucker."

"You really are a jerk sometimes. Hmm… Am I hitting the right place? Feels good and scratchy?"

"Yeah, that was a fairly decent penetration."

"Almost done. There! How do you feel?"

"Pretty good. But now I bet you will want me to do the same thing to you."

"Of course. It is something lovers do together and with each other. It is supposed to be romantic."

"Blegh. Fine, just lie down and I will start poking you."

"Okay! Hmm... feels goooooood..."

"Stop squirming your arse. "What the fuck!?!?! What IS all this shit anyway? Did your mother not teach you to wash all your orifices?"

"Duh! It is hard to reach some places when you cannot see them. And you know my mother loves you, so no bad-mouthing her!"

'Ugh! This is disgusting... "

"See, you should do me more. I keep begging and you keep saying no!"

"Yeah, yeah.... Flip over. "

"Ah, feels soooo good..."

"All done. Now get off me so I can get back to my nap."

"Aww, I want to stay here in bed with you!"

"Unless you have another ear hidden away, which I doubt, the only way you can keep your head in my lap is to wrap that big mouth around me."

"Ha! You do love me and here is the proof, bumping me in the face! Yum!" *Slurp*

"Idiot. Ahhh... And next time, I want my samurai - Gahhh! - sword. I refuse – Arghh, YES! - to use this Hello Kitty mimikaki again. Mmmm..."

* * *

Mimikaki

The Japanese love cleaning their ears and traditionally clean the wax from the insides of their ears with a small bamboo hook or scoop, called a mimikaki. It is considered a sign of affection, love and intimacy if your partner will clean your ears for you. Mimikaki come in different styles, including a miniature samurai sword and one with a Hello Kitty topper. You can see some on the JList website: wwwDOTjlistDOTcomSLASH


	13. Story Thirteen: Cotton Candy Pink

**The Mattress Manuscripts**

**By:** bakayaro onna

**Summary:** A series of very short ficlets - some silly, some serious - starring Eiri and Shuichi, and featuring a mattress.

**Story Thirteen:** Cotton Candy Pink

See story one, "Coconuts", for author notes about these writing exercises.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation in any way, shape or form.

**

* * *

**

Cotton Candy Pink

_A story from __**The **__**Mattress Manuscripts**_

Word Count: 149  
Started: 2/10/09  
Completed: 7/7/09

* * *

Cotton candy pink.

That colour penetrates my black and white world.

Resting on the shoulder of my white silk dress shirt.

Clumping on the black leather sectional.

Clogging the drain of the white bathtub.

Dusting the black sheets on the bed.

The colour dances in front of me, around me, surrounds me.

Silky pink hair nestles under my pallid chin as he hugs me close.

Strong pink hands hold my large pale ones as we relax on the couch after dinner.

Erect pink nipples press against my ashen back as the shower water drenches us.

Soft pink lips kiss my white flesh as our bodies cool in the afterglow.

Pink envelops my black heart, tickles it, caresses it, unfastens it.

The blacks and whites combine with the pink, then is sprinkled with orange, yellow, purple.

Yet nothing mixes to a muddy grey.

Cotton candy pink illuminates my world

And makes everything eternally bright.

* * *

Dedicated to Sasuke Fapp, my role-play Shuichi to my YukiEiri Males in Second Life.


	14. Story Fourteen: Alien

**The Mattress Manuscripts**

**By:** bakayaro onna

**Summary:** A series of very short ficlets - some silly, some serious - starring Eiri and Shuichi, and featuring a mattress.

**Story Fourteen:** Alien

See story one, "Coconuts", for author notes about these writing exercises.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation in any way, shape or form.

* * *

Alien

_A story from __**The **__**Mattress Manuscripts**_

Word Count: 182  
Started: 11/14/2008  
Completed: 11/24/2008

* * *

Eiri knows he has an alien living inside of him. It lurks within, chewing on him, poking his tender insides, making him uncomfortable in his skin. It has control over his head, hands and body. It makes him do things he does not want to do. He has fought it for years but it is a strong creature. Sometimes it leaves him alone and the writer thinks he has finally purged it from his mind, body and soul. Then something happens to cause the chaotic being to reappear and run rampant throughout his entire system, spreading devastation, turmoil and confusion.

The alien always returns when Eiri walks into the bedroom and sees Shuichi sleeping. It does not make any difference if the younger man is snoring loudly, flopped over the bedclothes wantonly, curled up in a ball under the covers, mumbling in his sleep, or breathing quietly. Whenever the blond beholds his soul mate slumbering in their bed, the alien crawls inside Eiri and takes control, despite anything he does to try to stop what it wrestles out of him.

He smiles.


	15. Story Fifteen: DreamCatchers

**The Mattress Manuscripts**

**By:** bakayaro onna

**Summary:** A series of very short ficlets - some silly, some serious - starring Eiri and Shuichi, and featuring a mattress.

**Story Fifteen:** Dream-Catchers

See story one, "Coconuts", for author notes about these writing exercises.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation in any way, shape or form.

**

* * *

**

Dream-Catchers

_A story from __**The **__**Mattress Manuscripts**_

Word Count: 589  
Started: 5/7/08  
Completed: 11/17/2009

* * *

I started catching his nightmares shortly after we first started living together. I think that was one of the many reasons why he did not like to have someone in bed with him - his torments tear him to shreds, and showing that weakness is embarrassing to him.

I did not wake him the first time I trapped one. I was stumbling down the dark hall from the bathroom toward my nest on the couch when I heard a distressed groan as I passed his bedroom doorway. I peeked in, crept into the room and witnessed the fiendish dream torturing him while he slept. I felt stupidly helpless just standing there so I crawled in next to him. At first, I just touched him on the shoulder tenderly and whispered his name, hoping I could awaken him. The evil dream kept him in its clutches. As he thrashed about, I managed to shift his position bit by bit until eventually I was gently cradling his head close against my chest, letting my heartbeat and soft humming lull him back into peaceful dreams. After he settled, I slipped back out from under him and quietly left the bedroom.

I do not know how many months I plucked those frequent disturbing visions from him before he finally woke up in my arms. I felt his body stiffen as he tried to push away from me, panting and gasping but never speaking. I held him tightly as I hummed quietly and kissed his forehead. He finally gave up, sleep-heavy limbs keeping him from fighting me with his usual strength. His body relaxed against me and his breathing calmed while I caressed his hair and face. He sighed and slipped back into unconsciousness as I whispered and sang words of love and safety close to his ear.

I never expected he would do the same for me. The first time he snared one of my nightmares was after my rape. I remember waking up on the sofa in a panic and seeing him at the end of the couch, sitting next to my feet, gently grasping one ankle. Keeping his hand in contact with my body, he immediately moved to the floor and knelt next to where I lay so I could roll toward him and grab his body tightly. I gasped and sobbed but he held me and stroked my back, murmuring an occasional "Okay, easy now". When I loosened my grasp on him and sat back, he held my hand and rubbed his thumb over my knuckles while my breathing slowed back to normal. Then he gathered me and my bedclothes up in his arms and carried me to his bed, where he tucked me in and stroked my hair until I fell asleep again, his solid warmth against my back.

Seizing each other's nightmares became much easier when we finally started sleeping in the same bed all the time. In fact, the night terrors have decreased in frequency just by being near one another, only occasionally making an appearance, usually after something reminds the dreamer of his fear-provoking past.

We each have crafted strong nets woven with love, caring and understanding to cast over each other's bad dreams, entrapping them before they reach us as we slumber. The horrors that sneak past our guardians and invade one of us are quickly quelled by the other with soft words, gentle caresses and cradling warm strong arms.

The phantasms do not have a chance in hell anymore - we are the dream-catchers.


	16. Story Sixteen: Insatiable

**The Mattress Manuscripts**

**By: **bakayaro onna

**Summary:** A series of very short ficlets - some silly, some serious - starring Eiri and Shuichi, and featuring a mattress.

**Story Sixteen:** Insatiable

See story one, "Coconuts", for author notes about these writing exercises.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation in any way, shape or form.

* * *

**Insatiable**

_A story from __**The**__** Mattress Manuscripts**_

Word Count: 394  
Started: 11/14/09  
Completed: 12/1/09

* * *

I am in the laundry room moving sodden clothing from the washer to the dryer when I feel you snuggle up behind me, grabbing me around the waist and shoving your naked hard-on against me so it nestles in my butt crack valley. Mentally I smile at my penis's twitch and pulse reaction. It is interested in what you are suggesting, but I grumble aloud, "What! Again, you insatiable animal?" as I continue shoving wet fabric into the dryer. "Have you forgotten we have already had sex twice today, once when we first woke up and again after lunch?"

Your hands move up my nude torso and start teasing my nipples. I quickly grab your wrists with my wet hands and still them. "If you do not stop, these clothes will not be ready in time for work on Monday. So, will you behave until I am done here?"

"Hnn…" you huskily hum as your arms relax. I release your hands and you put them back around my waist and pull me closer to your warm and still aroused nude body.

"Stop it!" I reach around and lightly slap your naked rump with a damp hand. "Either help me, or stop hindering me and let go so I can finish this!" I snap, pulling more clothing out of the washing machine.

You slide your hands along my sides in a gentle caress before you move away from me but I know you are still lurking, out of my view. I start the dryer and turn to begin loading the washer with more clothes. I make sure I bend over the laundry basket on the floor just so, to give you an artistic shot of my cock and balls dangling between my legs. I hear your ragged breath behind me and grin: I enjoy teasing you.

Finally I get the washer loaded and started and turn around. You are leaning in the doorway, looking delectable as always. Your rock-hard erection quivers as I saunter toward you, my penis rising in anticipation. They greet each other, both solidly engorged, as we embrace.

"So what do you have in mind, you greedy brat?" I murmur into your dark hair. You look up at me and smile lasciviously before grabbing my hands, pulling me toward our bedroom. I am happy to follow.

Looks like we are both insatiable.


	17. Story Seventeen: Tops and Bottoms

**The Mattress Manuscripts**

**By:** bakayaro onna

**Summary:** A series of very short ficlets - some silly, some serious - starring Eiri and Shuichi, and featuring a mattress.

**Story Seventeen:** Tops and Bottoms

See story one, "Coconuts", for author notes and thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation in any way, shape or form.

**

* * *

Tops and Bottoms**

_A story from __**The **__**Mattress Manuscripts**_

Word Count: 875  
Started: 1/22/09  
Completed: 1/12/11

* * *

Shuichi stumbled into his hotel room, bleary-eyed and drained. _'Next time, I am changing shoes before going to a party – these stupid platforms bite me in the arches after three straight hours of standing after doing a full concert!'_ he thought, grumpily. He unbuckled and unzipped the complicated platform boots and kicked them off toward the wall, their loud 'thumps' echoing in the empty quiet room.

He sighed loudly and slowly stripped off his clothing, wrinkling his nose as the smoke and sweat stench wafted off the fabrics. He pitched each piece in same general direction of the footwear and stretched, feeling pounds lighter. The after-concert costume pieces the band were forced to supplement their already sweaty stage clothing for the meet-and-greets only added to uncomfortable and heavy stage wear. Next time he would stash a pair of jeans, tee shirt and comfy running shoes in his bag and defiantly shower and change after the concert, making everyone wait before attending another post-concert meet-and-greet. He could bet the other band members would do the same after he instigated it.

He stepped into the bathroom and turned on the light, wincing at the brightness stabbing him through the eyes. The man he saw in the mirror - yeah, that one with the makeup running down his face - looked like he had been awake for a month. He scrubbed his face free of the painted performer and he looked the tiniest bit better – at least healthier. The brisk wash brought a temporary rosy glow to his dull and unusually pale skin.

He sighed as he reached to turn on the shower. He really missed his Eiri this time. The orchestrated after-parties were murdering his post-concert high this tour and he truly felt lonely and depressed when finally released for sleep in yet another empty hotel room.

This latest tour seemed longer than any in the past. Maybe the schmoozing afterward had become longer. Too many people to be introduced to, kiss up to, to wear the friendly mask in front of, for hours after the show…

His entire face ached from all the smiling.

Or maybe he was just getting old. Sometimes he just wanted to come back to the hotel room and sleep after a concert. Or even better, be home in his comfortable bed with his life-mate snoring beside him.

He fumbled through his bedtime constitutional, and still shower-damp, hobbled back to his suitcase for nightclothes. He stood and stared at the open bag for a moment, brain-dead and swaying slightly, before pulling out a pair of somewhat clean sleep shorts. He sniffed them, deemed them wearable one more night, slipped them on, then pushed an auto-dial number on his cell phone. It rang once before connecting.

"Hey, lover," he breathed tiredly.

"Brat," came the beloved low rumbling answer through the earpiece.

"What are you wearing?"

"Dark blue with narrow white stripes."

Shuichi tucked his phone between ear and shoulder and dug through his luggage for fabric matching that description. "Got it," he said, as he struggled into the pyjama top while still holding the phone to his ear. He knew Eiri was wearing the matching pyjama bottoms and a tee shirt.

It was a funny thing they discovered as their careers separated them more and more - they could not sleep nude when alone – it felt odd, wrong. This little sleepwear ritual did not replace being together but it was a small way to share something when they were apart.

"Getting ready to get into bed. How about you?"

"Already there. Sena is with me. Want to hear?"

"Yeah," Shu replied, waiting for Eiri to put the phone against their little cat's body. The loud rumbling purr lightened his tired brain and he smiled.

"Are you in bed yet?" asked the deep sexy voice on the other end of the phone, but Shuichi was too exhausted for even his automatic body responses to kick in – no shivers up the spine, no twitching penis, no nothing.

Shu grunted in response as he crawled into bed with his personal pillow and a softly stuffed, chenille-fur-covered yellow and brown lion plushie. He knew Eiri would have a velvet-covered, bright pink stuffed kitty gently clasped against his chest in one hand. The singer smiled tiredly; Eiri missed Shu's pillow when he took it on tour and cuddled with the plushie substitute. It was one of their shared little secrets. Shu was also a little envious as always when he was gone from home; Eiri had the added comfort of their purring furry 'daughter' wrapped around the top of his head to keep the loneliness at bay.

Shu settled into the crisp white and impersonal bedclothes and sighed deeply as his body started to relax.

"Miss you," he said groggily, still trying to stay awake to talk to his soul-mate for a little while longer.

"Yeah."

"Just a few more weeks."

"Better be."

"Love you, too, Eiri. Call you tomorrow night, okay?"

"Mnn…"

"Goodnight, lover."

"Zzzzz..."

Shu rang off, put his phone on the nightstand and snuggled into the sheets, clutching his lion. As he drifted off, his last thoughts were of his mate and he fell asleep, imagining his Eiri curled up beside, behind and around him.

* * *

Author Note: The manga points out how Shu steals Eiri's underwear and sniffs them. I can imagine he sniffs his own to check for cleanliness, too.


End file.
